


within

by jonphaedrus (noahfronsenburg)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Overstimulation, Smut Swap Treat, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: Lyse is always most beautiful after she’s come apart a few times.





	within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



> this prompt was fucking galaxy brain

Lyse is always most beautiful after she’s come apart a few times, her powerful body rendered lax and boneless, sprawled on her bedsheets. She’s flushed nearly as red as her clothes are, and her hair is stuck everywhere with sweat, her mouth open to pant. Her stomach, her hard abs, flutter every time Alisaie drags the pad of her thumb over Lyse’s clit, and she makes a little whimpery noise whenever Alisaie pushes a little deeper.

But it is all worth it, all of it, because Alisaie can tuck her thumb in and push in. At first, Lyse is always too tight and jittery with nerves, no matter how many times they’ve done this, no matter how many nights they’ve spent with Alisaie sitting above Lyse, their hands in one another, she’s always afraid _this_ time she won’t be able to. That Alisaie’s hand will be too large, her knuckles pulling out on Lyse’s lovely pink-soft cunt, and she won’t be able to take it.

Just like every other night, when Alisaie licks up to the base of Lyse’s sweet little clit, peeking out of its hood, laps up her slick, Lyse moans and presses her face into her hands, shakes, and Alisaie’s hand slides home, a gentle twist in past the width of Lyse’s inner lips, just like Lyse’s hand will pop past Alisaie’s own rim.

“Alisai _e_ ,” Lyse moans, her voice high and breathy in her throat. She clenches, briefly, feeling the width of Alisaie’s knuckles inside her, and Alisaie licks up over her clit again, pushes up with her knuckles to grind them into Lyse’s g-spot and feel her shudder all over, tense and clench and _roll_ with it. “You’re so big,” Lyse’s hips keep tilting, shifting up off the sheets to chase the width of Alisaie’s hand, and she lets Lyse because she needs one hand free, buried between her own thighs, stroking at the base of her clit.

She pushes her hand deeper, slides into the heat and tightness of Lyse’s gorgeous cunt, spread open around her, until she’s bottomed out deep as she can go, eased in to the wrist. Alisaie pulls back out, feels the pressure inside as her knuckles come back to the tightness beneath Lyse’s pubic bone, and fucks back home in a single, hard push.

Lyse _wails_.

The pace Alisaie sets is rough and deep and almost too-strong, punch-fucking Lyse in her own imitation of the other woman’s martial skill, and Lyse twists on the sheets, grabs at her wrist to drag her deeper, and finally comes arching off the bed and into Alisaie’s mouth, her thighs trembling. Like always, Lyse squirts when she comes like this, her pussy split practically in half by the with of Alisaie’s hand, her muscles trembling and clamping down and her body too-full to not let go, and Alisaie licks it out of her, chases it with her tongue pressed to Lyse’s pinprick of a pisshole, thrusting just slightly in to prolong her pleasure.

Alisaie comes on her own, her hips throbbing with the force of it, when Lyse cries and begs for her to stop, stroking and squeezing the tip of her clit and brushing the hood up and over, and she shudders and spills all over her own thighs and the bedsheets when she eases her hand free, Lyse’s slick coming with it, gaping open without being full.

Alisaie sucks Lyse’s slick off her hand, and then lets Lyse kiss her own taste from her mouth.


End file.
